Pirate Of The Seven Seas
by Sherla the Hedgehog
Summary: Join Captain Amelia On her adventure, going through islands, and even finding love or is she going to keep her heart as cold as ice! Find out in Pirate of the seven seas! Also has Taiream, Shadouge, and Knuxikal!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is a story of Amy being a Pirate. I looked all over for a story like this, but nothing. And Also I'm working on another story called " New life of a rose" So you know. I might rewrite some of these stories. just to make them better, I going to try to work on these three stories for now.**

* * *

Amy's P.O.V

I was captured by the Fleet, i was getting dragged. I tried kicking and shoving, but they had a tight grip on my hands. I growled in defeat, " I'ma Lady you land lubbers" I said annoyed. One of them glared at me, but I glared back. He looked away, I win! I looked anywhere to find an escape, i sighed in defeat. I felt them stop all of a sudden, I looked behind me and saw a cell. I tried loosing my arms, I felt my right arm loosen. I pulled it free, and swung it right into his face. I spun around running, I turned corners, I followed the way I was coming in. I heard footsteps behind me, I saw a trap door. I kick it open, and closed it. I breath deeply, I suck up some more air, and started running again. I heard something run above me. I looked up and saw some small holes. I kept running, I saw a door, and light leaking out of it. I jumped up and kicked it. I landed on top of the door, and looked around. I saw some soldiers running towards me. I looked around and saw the ocean. I ran, I jumped over bushes and ducked under carts. I saw a cliff, I jumped on a tree and climbed up. I ran down the branch and jumped on to the next one. I landed safely on the other side. I heard a sound that boomed through my ears. I turned my head, and saw one of the soldiers holding a pistol. I flinched at a sudden pain, in my hip. I looked down, and saw red dripping down my clothes. I held my side, and kept running. I didn't know how long I was running for, but I saw a house ahead. I slowed my pace, into a walk. I got close to the home, I trembled in pain and fell. Darkness felled my eyes...

Sonic's P.O.V earlier...

I saw father get dressed in a uniform. I walked over to him, " where are you going?" I asked. He turned to me, and bended down to my height. " I have something important to go too" he said calmly. " but what about me and Sherla? we can't live alone out here!" i said. "But, your 17, your age is good for being by yourself, you can watch over Sherla till I get back" he said smiling warmly at me. I nodded at him, he patted my shoulder, he got up and walked out the door. He walked off, I heard a groan. I turned and saw Sherla rubbing her eyes. " Where's father?" she asked yawning. " He went out to work" I said. She nodded, but sprung up into the air. " WHAT!" she yelled, running at sonic speed to the door. I walked over to her, " He'll be back, in till then we can go eat" I said pulling her away. The 14-year old, followed, I went into the kitchen. I told her to go make the eggs, while I make the bacon. She went off doing her job, I started the oven...

An hour later...

We just finished eating, I noticed she went off somewhere. " Sherla? where are you?" I said looking for her. " coming!" she came down the steps wearing her normal pants and baggy shirt, with her red and white, gold-buckle shoes. I went over to her, " Why don't you ever wear your dress?" i asked her. She puffed out her cheeks, " you know I hate those tight things" she said. I nodded, I perked my ears up at a sudden thud. I walked over to the door, I opened it. I saw nothing, I looked down. I jumped back a few feet, I saw a pink hedgehog laying there bleeding. I walked over to her, I poked her. Sherla came over to see. She was wearing black tight pants, a white-baggy shirt with a long black coat, and her hair was tied in a messy bun. Sherla walked over to her...

* * *

 **so how was it so far? tell me in the reviews..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi here's the next part to the last chapter! I hope you like it, you people who are waiting for New life of a rose. Your going to have'ta wait, I'm trying to work on these two stories. K on with the story!**

Sonic's P.O.V

Sherla walked over to the girl, she bended over to get a closer look. She looked back at me, " Come on! don't stand there like a zombie! come over here!" she said. I sighed, she's always so bossy! I walked over, she pulled me over beside her. And she started to try to pick her up. I walked over to help, we got her in, and softly put her on the couch. Sherla went to get the medicine for the bleeding. I went to get a blanket and pillow, once I got back Sherla was already tending to her. I lifted her head and placed the pillow underneath, Sherla was wrapping the bandage. When she was done, I put the blanket on. I saw Sherla fell asleep on her, I smiled. I lifted her up, I looked out the window to see it dark. I sighed, and packed Sherla upstairs. I put her to sleep, and went to sleep.

The next mourning in Amy's P.O.V...

I groaned in pain, I sat up and felt something soft under my hand. I opened my eyes, I saw I was in a small cottage. I looked around for a minute confused, I thought carefully then it hit me. I was running away, but I got shot. I looked at my side, it was bandaged up. I realized these people helped, they saved my life. And I remember rule 101, " Always try to repay others, when they help you". I felt good enough to work, I saw, it looked pretty early. I got up and went into the kitchen, and saw a note on the counter. It read, " The chickens are out back, and bacon are in the cupboard". I smiled at this, I saw a basket. I picked it up and walked out the door. And saw the chickens. They looked at me, I pulled out the seeds that were in the basket. I dumped some in my hand, and held it out for them. They looked at me, I smiled a trusting smile. They started eating, I put it down on the ground. I went into their coop. I picked up the eggs, and put them into the basket. I walked back inside, I went back into the kitchen. I started turning the stove on. I grabbed a pan, and crack the eggs. And started cooking, while I wait, I went to the cupboard. And started cooking the bacon too.

10 mins later...

I put two plates of food on the table, I looked out the window. It was still a little bit early, I groaned, I saw I still need to clean the mess I made. I started doing it.

5 mins later...

I finished, I whipped the sweat away. I went and sat on the couch, I started tapping my feet. Then behind me I heard a yawn. I turned my head and saw a light purple hedgehog standing there. I stood up, and looked at her. She looked at me, I smiled at her, she seemed a few years younger than me. I bended down to her height, " hi there, I wanted to say thank you for taking care of me, is there anyone else here?" I asked. She smiled, and nodded, she was also wearing black running pants, and white baggy shirt. She ran over to me. I couldn't believe my eyes. She ran faster than I can blink, she was right in front of me. I dropped my mouth to the floor. She giggled at me, " My name is Sherla what is yours?" she asked. " Well, it's Amelia, but for short it's Amy" I said, answering her. She nodded, I heard a groan where she was standing. I looked behind her and saw a blue hedgehog, he didn't look much older than me. Maybe a year? " Who are you talking to Sherla?" he asked. " I'm talking to Amy" she said, " oh... who's Amy?" he asked again stretching. " The lady we helped yesterday" she said plainly, his eyes widen. He looked over at me, I stood up to see him better, he was wearing black baggy pants, and a red shirt. " hi my name is Amy" I said smiling. " My name's Sonic", I bowed my head, " I really wanted to thank you, you saved my life" I said nicely. I looked back at him, " yeah, about that how did that happen?" he asked. I flinched, this isn't the time they find out. I shaked my head, " I'm sorry, I wish too, but I'm afraid if I do, I'll have to leave sooner than you think" I said sadly. I felt his eyes on me, I looked at him, to my surprise, he gave me a soft smile. I looked at Sherla, they both wanted to know. I sighed in defeat, " I-I'm really-" than something crashed through the door. knocking it down flat. I trembled at who I saw, I leader of the fleet...

Sonic's P.O.V\

I stood there, dumbfounded, my father stood on the door, glaring at Amy. " What's going on?" Sherla asked, hiding behind my back. I looked over at Amy, her eyes, they widen terror. I looked at my dad, " How dare you come into my home, **Pirate**!" he yelled. I was shocked, was that why she didn't tell us yet, if dad didn't come crashing in she would-. BAM! I heard a shot, I saw Amy dodged it. But yelped in pain, her side hasn't healed fully. She covered her ears and closed her eyes shut, thinking she gonna die. I jump in front of her, shielding her.

Amy's P.O.V

I covered my ears and closed my eyes, waiting to hear the bam, that would pound my ears. It never came, I peeked through my fingers. There stood a blue figure, shielding me. I gasped at who it is, Sonic!

* * *

 **DUN, DUN, DAAA! So what do you think? I think it's good, I don't know. Well gotta go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! And, still for New Life Of A Rose, I still need more characters, so you sonic fans out there, this is your chance to be in a fanfic story! And thanks for listening. Now on with the story, and it's clam today, but when you think about... Where's the sonic group?**

Sonic: Heya!

 **I should have kept my big mouth shut -_-**

Sonic: what did I miss?

 **Oh, Nothing...**

Sonic: I missed something, didn't I? * Glaring at Sherla*

 **Like I said nothing...**

Sonic: * Looks at the computer* " Captain Amelia Rosetta"... YOU MADE A NEW STORY!

 **Yes, I did now, Shoo!**

Sonic: Nope I'm staying, I need to see this... HEY GUYS, GUESS WHAT! SHERLA MADE A NEW STORY!

 **NONONONONONONONONONO! *Gets run over***

Amy: She did?

Cream: WOW!

Blaze: Cool!

Tikal: Absolutely Wonderful!

Tails: AWESOME!

Silver: * Getting pulled by Blaze* Why am I here?

Knuckles: Yeah!

 *** Getting stomped on* You GUYS!**

Everyone: * Gets off*

 **Thank YOU! * gets up* LOOK WHAT YOU DID! This was not supposed to take this long, looks like I have to make it a note.**

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Hahahahaha! you should see your faces!**

*glaring*

 **K on with the story, and sorry this is taking so long!**

* * *

Amy's P.O.V

I was shocked at him doing this, and did I hear Sherla say Dad? IS THIS THERE DAD! I sat there, still to shocked to move, " What are you doing? MOVE!" yelled their dad. Sonic shaked his head at him, Sherla ran over to me. She did a quick look at my side, and looked at me, she sighed in relief. I quickly thought of something, than an idea popped in mind. I scoped her up, I wrapped my arm under her legs. She gripped onto my neck, I used my free hand, and grabbed Sonic. I sped out the door, thanks to the heavy clothing he was slowed down. I ran the way I came from, I saw the cliff, I whistled. I jumped off the cliff.

Sonic's P.O.V

I saw the cliff up ahead, I tried stopping her. Put wow! she's pretty strong for a girl. I heard her whistle, and then we were off. I heard Sherla laughing at this, I was clinging onto Amy. Then I saw a creamy, and orange figure flying towards us. I felt her hand let go. The orange person grabbed onto my hand, while the creamy one grabbed Amy's free hand, while the other was holding onto Sherla. I looked up and saw it was a fox, I could tell, beside the blue and white striped shirt with brown pants. He also had two twin tails, my mouth dropped at the sight of it. I shaked my head, and looked at the one holding Amy. By the looks of it, it was a creamy rabbit, she had a dark pink shirt with a vest, and also had brown pants. I saw Sherla having a great time, I smiled at her. I noticed a ship, ahead Amy said " be ready to dive bomb" I felt not ready, we went in fast. I got my legs ready for landing, so was Amy. We landed safely, but I felt wobbly, I blacked out.

Sherla's P.O.V

That, Was, AWESOME! We landed safely, I was squealing. Till I heard a thud, I turned to see Sonic face planted. I tried holding it in, till I was laughing at the sight. Amy was shocked, at Sonic fainted. " It's ok, Amy he does this when he thinks he's gonna die" I said still laughing. She nodded, she turned to the creamy rabbit, and the orange two-tailed fox. " You two did great on your first recuse mission" she said smiling, I saw lots of people. There was a white bat, another hedgehog that looked like Sonic but black, two echidnas one red, the other a very light orange. And also the was a light cat, with a white hedgehog, and also there was a bee, talking to, a alligator, and purple chameleon. It same there was more under deck. I stood there spellbound, at all of this, I felt a tap of my shoulder, I turned to see Amy. " They put your brother, down under deck, and what do you think?" she asked, showing the ship. " I think it's awesome!" I said still amazed, she smiled. And then patted my back, " if your going to live here, do you wanna learn to sword fight?" she said holding up wooden swords. My eyes sparkled at the sight, I nodded happily.

* * *

 **That's it for now, I know very short but I don't have much time really, but I promise, next one's longer!**

Sonic: What about us?

 **Go outside!**


End file.
